Torn Apart
by Kokoai
Summary: Two happy pairs, four guys, none of them saw this coming. Incudes shounen-ai boyxboy  Crappy summary like all of mine. Rated for safty & possible future lemon.


This, crappy little fic has been sitting on my computer for quite some time & in light of numerous favs of both my stories & I, I've decided to upload it. It's a four part fic, this is obviously part one. Weither the other three parts find their way here depends completly on the reviews I get for this part, which means if you like this & want to know how it ends then **review! **With that said please enjoy (even though it's a crappy fic).

In non fanfic related news; I'm currently taking KH AMV requests, I'm new at AMV making (I've made three so far), but I want practice, so I'm taking requests, PM here or on youtube (username ryugirl123456789) if you have a request.

Warning: shounen-ai, aka boyxboy, don't like then leave now!

Disclaimer: I do not own KH, nor do I have any association with Square Enix in any way, shape, or form.

* * *

Sora's POV

Running across the bridge to the island with the paopu tree, I proceed to glomp my silver haired boyfriend. He lands on his back with a 'huff' and me atop him.

"Hi, Riku!" I exclaim excitedly, a huge smile on my face. He returns my smile with one of his gorgeous smiles as his arms wrap around my waist, pulling my closer to him.

"You can be a shit sometimes, you know that?" Riku asks in a whisper in my ear.

"You love me anyway." I chuckle, knowing I'm right. Riku isn't the kind to admit when he's wrong, hence why he just presses his lips to mine.

His tongue traces my bottom lip and as I allow him entrance, he flips our positions. Our tongues battle for dominance, his winning of course. Breaking apart for air my eyes meet his beautiful aquamarine ones. He places a kiss on my cheek before standing and holding a hand out towards me. I grab his hand and rise to my feet. Our hands remain intertwined as we head down to the beach

Sitting on the sand we watch the sun set. I lay my head on his shoulder as he wraps an arm around my waist, his other still in mine.

"This is great." I sigh happily as the last golden rays sink into the ocean.

"Yeah." Riku sighs just as I do.

"When should we tell Kairi?" I ask out of the blue, staring at the dark ocean before us. Riku looks at me questioningly.

"You mean about us?" He asks for clarification. I nod in response, my gaze staying toward the sea. Riku's gaze joins mine at the ocean.

Moments of silence pass before he replies, "I don't know, but have you even thought of the consequences of her not accepting us?" Riku asks not looking at me, only tightening his hold on me.

"I have and if that does happen, then I guess she's not our friend anymore." I reply calmly. I've thought this through time and time again. If Kairi truly is our friend then she'll learn to live with us. I understand it'll be hard for her since she likes me, but if she wants to stay friends then she'll have to move on.

"You're willing to lose her?" Riku asks shocked and doubtful, both our gazes still at the ocean.

"I love her as a friend, nothing more, life without her would be bearable, but I can't imagine life without you." I answer calmly still.

Silence takes over again, and in it I fall sleep with my head still on Riku's shoulder.

_Darkness all around… _

"_Where am I?" I ask aloud. Looking around all I can see is darkness. _

"_Sora!" A familiar voice shouts frantically. _

"_Who's there?" I shout back. Summoning my Keyblade, I ready for any attacks. _

"_Sora!" The same voice shouts. I shout someone's name, but I can't hear myself. I start running, but it feels like I'm not moving. _

_Suddenly a silhouette appears in front of me. "Sora…" The figure whispers as they embrace me and I say their name, but still can't hear myself. _

My eyes flutter open as I awake from my dream. Riku must have carried me to his room, but where is he? Sitting up, my dream returns vividly. Now I know who that silhouette was… Why would I dream about him?

"Sora?" Riku whispers, snapping me back to reality. I turn to face Riku as he sat beside me. He cups my cheek and runs his thumb across, wiping away tears unknown to me.

"What are you crying for?" He asks, concern lacing his tone.

"I had a bad dream." I lie calmly. I can't tell him about it. It wasn't a bad dream, but what would he think if he knew his boyfriend was dreaming of someone else? I'd end up being his ex-boyfriend by the end of the day. Quickly, Riku pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok, I'll always be here." Riku cooed, rubbing my back. Nuzzling into the crook of his neck I wondered if that was true, moreover, would **I** always be with him?

I couldn't… Could I? But what if…?

* * *

There's part one of this crappy fic, but on the off chance you readers liked it, please review if you want to see the next part. And please dont flame.


End file.
